Katara Demands To Be Spanked
by Spankwank
Summary: Oh Nooo! Aang discovers Katara's secret spanking fetish. What is she doing to do? spanking spanked spank. Adult


"Aang wait, don't!" Katara said. But it was too late.

Aang was moving into Katara's apartment. There relationship was becoming serious, sharing a room and everything. Aang was unpacking his stuff and making room for his belongings. while clearing out somethings in the closet, a cardboard box caught his attention. He started to open it. He and Katara were together for sometime now, so he didn't even think it was too much of a problem to go through her stuff.

He found sexual magazines. "Aang wait, don't!" Shrieked Katara wearing a blue top and dark blue yoga pants as she walked into the bedroom. But it was too late. He took out a magazine, it was full of pictures of ladies being spanked. He took out another magazine and it was about spankings too. Nothing but woman being spanked. One picture showed a woman bent over a table sticking her butt up patiently waiting for a man with a paddle to hit her. Another picture had a busty lady with wide hips on all fours, She had a young man sitting on top of her. The man had his hands on her beautifully shaped ass. He was smacking them like drums. There were countless of other pictures, all of them girls being whacked on their bottoms in various positions.

He Looked at Katara, her face was red with embarrassment. Their was a brief moment of silence. "Well now you know my secret.", she said timidly, finally breaking the quietness.

"I just can't believe you never told me, some of these stuff would be fun for us to do." said Aang.

"Really?!" Katara said surprised. "You don't think its weird or anything?"

"No, Not at all." He said still going through the magazine, looking at an image of a woman who was presenting her bottom to two men. One had a paddle and the other had a wooden ruler.

"So you wouldn't mind spanking me? It wouldn't be weird to you at all?"

"Katara... I would be more than delighted to spank you." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see then"

"I didn't realize you were such a pervert." she said grinning as her embarrassment faded away.

"Hey, who's the one with the spanking magazines? You are so naughty, I think you need to be punished."

"Oh and who gonna punish me?" She said with a smirk.

Aang sat on the bed, "Come here" he told her

Katara was excited. She came next to Aang and laid herself over his lap, placing herself in such a position so his hand can easily strike her butt.

Even though it was her fetish Katara has never actually been spanked before. Well she had tried to spank herself a few times, but it just wasn't enough and she wanted someone to spank till she couldn't stand it, something she felt she couldn't do on her own. Now she might finally get some real and painful smacks on her bottom. She felt a little scared, but she knows this is what she wanted, besides Aang wouldn't get to carried away and actually hurt her, she thought. She laid on his lap waiting to be spanked.

He started off slow and steady. He smacked one cheek and then the other keeping a pattern. He steadily quicken his pace, making sure his hand hit every inch of her bottom. Katara was feeling more force in each of his spanks, she felt her butt getting warmer and warmer.

"Ow" She cried out.

*SMACK*

"Ouch"

*SMACK*

"Ohhh"

Aang was really getting into it. He loved the way she moaned after each whack and the way her bottom jiggles when he smacked it around. He felt as though he could spank her for hours, all day maybe. He added more force and gave her ass the hardest whack yet. Katara jump a bit and came off his lap.

"Do you want to stop?" He said. Aang felt guilty that he had enjoyed smacking her ass so much, he really hoped that he could continue it, but he wasn't sure she could handle anymore and he was okay with that. This was for her enjoyment anyways.

Katara rubbed her bottom. Her butt wasn't really hurting too bad, but it does sting quite a bit. She rubbed it for a minute more, feeling its heat. Aang was still waiting for her response.

She put herself back into position over Aang's lap. "I thought this was punishment and If you think I deserve to be punished, then what am I do?"


End file.
